Association des Scouts du Canada
|chiefscouttitle=Chief Scout |chiefscout=David Johnston |chiefscouttitle2=President |chiefscout2=Mark Chalouhi |chiefscouttitle3=National Commissioner |chiefscout3=Guy D'Aoust |website=http://www.scoutsducanada.ca/ |affiliation= World Organization of the Scout Movement }} L'Association des Scouts du Canada (ASC) is a Canadian Scouting organization. ASC is a World Organization of the Scout Movement "affiliated organization" through affiliation with Scouts Canada. Scouts du Canada primarily serves French speaking Scouting in Canada. History The first Canadian Scouting unit was founded in 1908 in St. Catharines, Ontario. In 1925, a Longueuil teacher called Georges-Henri Sainte-Marie started his own unit in the Saint-Antoine de Longueuil parish and decided not to affiliate with the Canadian branch of The Boy Scouts Association of the United Kingdom. In 1928 a group of five troops located in Montreal created a separate association, the . The ASC was created in 1961 and in 1975 three new federations were created-Ontario, Atlantic, and West. In June 1994, the Association des Guides Francophones du Canada (AGFC), the association of French-speaking Guides of Canada, voted against a new protocol from the Girl Guides of Canada which asked for the return to female-only leaders and management, which would have resulted in the loss of approximately 60% of adult members, many of who were men. In August of the same year the AGFC recommended to its members to join with the ASC and in October it became official. Since then, French speaking Girl Guides have generally ceased to exist. In October 2004 the four federations were dissolved and the 40 districts are now under the direct responsibility of the ASC. Youth They have 8 different programs: Each one of these use a precise program. The number of youth per unit varies from 5 to 30 youth and adults, 1 adult per 5 to 8 youth, depending on their age. There are unisex units as well as mixed units. When a unit is a female only one, they can either use a girls-only program or the boys (mixed gender) one. The association was built on the Catholic religion, but Canada being a multicultural country, their official stance on religion is left to each individual unit (some units include Muslim members, for example). Locations See also Scouting in Québec Though the association has units in every province, a large amount of members are located in the province of Quebec. At present, the biggest district is located in the city of Montreal. Neckerchief No matter which association, in Canada there is only one official set of colours for the neckerchief (for Scouts), which is blue with a yellow border. ASC authorizes units to have their own colors, however, and these are permitted to be worn during everyday types of activities. It is only necessary that members wear the official Scouts Canada neck tie at national and international level events. Uniforms The uniforms authorized for ASC members are different than those worn by members of Scouts Canada. Except for Beavers, who wear a yellow t-shirt, all uniforms consist of a colored shirt (the color depends on the branch (age group) of the ASC), beige-khaki pants, a neckerchief, and a leather belt. The color of the shirt is green for 9-11 year olds, blue for 12-14 year olds, red for 15-18 year olds, and pale gray for 18-21 year olds. Scout leaders wear the same color as the youth that they are in charge of. Since both girls and boys wear the same uniform (whether they are in single sex or mixed gender units), the only way to know which program they belong to is by looking at their badges, which are quite different from one another. Adults There are three primary functions served by adults in the association. Even as adults, members may progress further and be eligible to receive awards. Monitors Monitors are those who have contact with youth members in person. They organize activities following the VCPREF method as suggested by the ASC. Their mission is to assist the youth in developing their physical, spiritual, intellectual, social and affective potential. Such (adult) leaders are eligible for the following awards: Gilwell knot (Noeud de Gilwell), and the Wood Badge (Badge de bois). Trainers These adult members are in charge of training and assisting Monitors. Managers Managers help monitors by doing administrative tasks such working in areas of the organization such as budget, census, communication, etc. VCPREF method The VCPREF method is a project management method that is widely used throughout the Association des Scouts du Canada. It consists of the following six steps (parts): * V'oulu (Wanted) * '''C'hoisi (Chosen) * 'P'réparé (Prepared) * '''Réalisé (Realized) * É'''valué (Evaluated) * '''Fêté (Rewarded) See also * Guides franco-canadiennes * Scouting in Québec Publications The ASC publishes the following materials for their members: * Castors en plongée (7-8 year olds), 2000 * L'Itinéraire des Hirondelles (7-8 year old girls), 2000 * Meute en chasse (9-11 year olds), 2002 * Réseau en exploration (9-11 year old girls), 1996 * Parcours d'Éclaireurs (11-14 year olds), 1998 * Le Club des Intrépides (11-14 year old girls), 1996 * Cimes (14-17 year olds), 1995 External links * Official website of the Association des Scouts du Canada (French) References Category:Scouting and Guiding in Canada Category:Charities based in Canada Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Organizations established in 1961